Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 069
するディーバ | romaji = Shissōsuru Dība | japanese translated = The Sprinting Divas | japanese air date = August 16, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "The Sprinting Divas" is the sixty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 16, 2015. Featured Duel: Zuzu Boyle vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu vs. Chojiro.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Chojiro Chojiro Normal Summons . He Tributes "Matsu" to Special Summon from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect, as "Matsu" was a Level 1 "Cardian" monster that was not Special Summoned via the effect of another "Cardian" monster. The effect of "Matsu ni Tsuru" activates, letting Chojiro draw a card. If the drawn card is not a "Cardian" monster that can be Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard. He draws "No Cheaters Allowed", so it is sent to the Graveyard. Turn 2: Zuzu As her opponent controls a monster and she does not, Zuzu Special Summons from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She then Normal Summons , though that card may not attack the turn it is Summoned. Zuzu activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Fortissimo". This will let her increase the ATK of a "Melodious" monster she controls by 600 once per turn until her next Standby Phase. She uses this effect on "Solo" (1600 → 2200). "Solo" attacks and destroys "Matsu ni Tsuru" (Chojiro: 4000 → 3800 LP). Turn 3: Chojiro Chojiro activates "Card Regeneration", letting him Special Summon a "Cardian" monster from his Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. He Special Summons . He then activates "Fuda Shikomi", letting him change the Level of a "Cardian" monster he controls to 2 and then draw a card. He changes the Level of "Matsu ni Tsuru" to 2 and draws "Chokoikoi", while his hand contains "Synchro Gift" and "Diceversity". Chojiro activates "Chokoikoi", letting him draw three cards and reveal them. Any "Cardian" monsters he reveals will be Special Summoned with their Levels as 2 and their ATK and DEF at 0. Any non-"Cardian" monsters he reveals will be sent to the Graveyard and he will take 1000 damage for each one. He draws and Special Summons , and , all in Attack Position. Chojiro tunes the Level 2 "Matsu ni Tsuru", "Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Kiri ni Honou" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Ameshikou" attacks "Solo", but Zuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Flight", increasing the ATK of a monster she controls by 600 until the End Phase ("Solo": 2200 → 2800). She then finds and activates another copy of the Action Card, "Flight", increasing the ATK further ("Solo": 2800 → 3400). Chojiro finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing the destruction of his monster by battle and halving the Battle Damage (Chojiro: 3800 → 3600 LP). Turn 4: Zuzu Zuzu's hand contains "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra", "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Score the Melodious Diva". As Zuzu draws during her Draw Phase, the effect of "Ameshikou" activates, inflicting 1500 damage to her (Zuzu: 4000 → 2500 LP). Zuzu Tributes "Solo" and "Opera" to Tribute Summon in Attack Position. Zuzu activates the effect of "Mozarta", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand once per turn. She Special Summons in Attack Position. Zuzu activates the effect of "Fortimisso", targeting "Mozarta" (2600 → 3200). Chojiro finds an Action Card. "Mozarta" attacks "Ameshikou", but Chojiro activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. As "Aria" did not inflict battle damage this turn, Zuzu activates its effect, inflicting 800 damage (Chojiro: 3600 → 2800 LP). Zuzu equips "Mozarta" with "Saint Instrument". If Zuzu would take effect damage, she can increase the ATK of the equipped monster by that value and reduce the damage to 0. Turn 5: Chojiro Chojiro draws and activates "Choshobu", letting him return a Synchro Monster he controls to the Extra Deck and Special Summon all monsters used for its Synchro Summon from his Graveyard with their Levels modified to 2. Then he can draw and reveal a card. If it is a "Cardian" monster, it will be Special Summoned, ignoring its Summoning conditions and with its Level at 2. If it is a non-"Cardian" monster, he must destroy all monsters he controls and halve his Life Points. He returns "Ameshikou", Special Summons , , and and draws "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku". He Special Summons . Chojiro tunes the Level 2 "Sakura ni Maku", "Matsu ni Tsuru", "Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Kiri ni Houou" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Yangai ni Ono no Michikaze" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. The effect of "Saint Instrument" prevents monsters other than the equipped monster from being attacked, so "Gokou" attacks "Mozarta", but Zuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Overpass", swapping the ATK of the battling monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. Chojiro activates the effect of "Gokou", negating the activation of the opponent's Spell Card and destroying it. The attack continues and "Mozarta" is destroyed (Zuzu: 2500 → 700 LP). Turn 6: Zuzu Zuzu draws and Normal Summons . The effect of "Soprano" allows her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters from her hand and field as materials. Zuzu fuses "Soprano" with "Aria" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Gokou", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating as it is battling a Special Summoned monster. "Bloom Diva" will not be destroyed by battle, the opponent will take the battle damage that Zuzu would have and the opponent's monster will be destroyed after damage calculation. However, the effect of "Gokou" negates the effects of any monster it battles. Zuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Overpass", which would swap the ATK of the battling monsters, but Chojiro activates the effect of "Gokou", negating the activation and destroying the card. Zuzu activates the effect of the "Score" in her hand, letting her send it to the Graveyard to banish two Spell Cards with the same name from her Graveyard and activate the effect of those cards. She banishes two copies of "Overpass", thus swapping the ATK of the battling monsters ("Bloom Diva": 1000 → 5000, "Gokou": 5000 → 1000). "Gokou" is destroyed (Chojiro: 2800 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.